1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting element with a connecting pin and a fastening sleeve, wherein the fastening sleeve can be fixed in a bore of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Varied mounting elements are known from the prior art. For example, connecting elements for connecting portions of furniture, or for applying fitting elements to a piece of furniture, are required in building furniture. Here, the bore in the piece of furniture is often made in the form of a blind bore, and the mounting element is in two pieces. One part of the mounting element is inserted into the blind bore. A dowel is customarily used as the fastening sleeve. A connecting pin can then be inserted into the fastening sleeve for connecting a component.
It is one object of this invention to provide a mounting element which can be mounted simply and dependably.
This object is attained with a connecting pin maintained in a pre-plug-in position in a receptacle of a fastening sleeve. A connecting pin has a detent which, in the pre-plug-in position, rests against a shoulder of the fastening sleeve, and rests against the fastening sleeve in an interlocking manner in the direction of the insertion movement of the connecting pin into the fastening sleeve. The connecting pin and/or the fastening sleeve has a triggering device, by which a connection between the connecting pin and the fastening sleeve can be released.
The mounting elements are used in a pre-assembled position. The connection between the fastening sleeve and the connecting pin, which is achieved by the shoulder and the detent, prevents the connecting pin from being inadvertently pushed into the fastening sleeve. The displacement of the connecting pin in relation to the fastening sleeve only becomes possible when the triggering device is actuacted.
The detent of the connecting pin is preferably held interlockingly on the shoulder of the fastening sleeve.
In one embodiment of this invention, the fastening sleeve has at least two separated holding legs in the area of its free end facing away from the pre-plugged-in connecting pin, which are spread apart in the pre-plug-in position. The holding legs have an inclined abutting face in the area of their free ends. When the fastening sleeve is fitted into the bore of the workpiece, the inclined abutting faces slide up, for example at the bore entry, because the holding legs are moved toward each other. This displacement of the holding legs can then be used for releasing the connection between the detent of the connecting pin and the shoulder of the fastening sleeve.
The holding legs can be pivoted out of their pre-plug-in position around virtual centers of rotation into a placement position, wherein the connection between the fastening sleeve and the connecting pin is cancelled in the placement position.
If the fastening sleeve has a clamping element, which clamps the shoulder of the fastening sleeve against the detent of the connecting pin, there is an additional security against an unintentional release of the connection between the connecting pin and the fastening sleeve.
In this case the mounting element can have such a form, that the fastening sleeve is provided, at least partially, with a longitudinal slit bridged by the clamping element. The clamping element can be stretched or displaced transversely with respect to the longitudinal extension of the longitudinal slit. Here, the clamping element can be connected in one piece with the fastening sleeve, for example by direct injection molding.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, the interconnection between the connecting pin and the fastening sleeve released, the shoulder of the connecting pin and detent of the fastening sleeve, the connecting pin is held on a shaped surface of the fastening sleeve. A holding force generated on the shaped surface is greater than the joining force required for inserting the fastening sleeve into the bore of the workpiece. This step assures that the connecting pin cannot be pushed into the fastening sleeve before it is completely inserted into the bore of the workpiece.
For reasons of a simplification of manufacturing, the connecting pin can for example be formed in one piece on a fastening element which is to be connected with the workpiece. In this way a unit is created which can be connected with the workpiece in an automated manner.
In one mounting element in accordance with this invention, in its end area facing the fastening element the fastening sleeve has a spring element, which is clamped against a contact face of the fastening element in the axial direction of the pushed-in connecting pin. The spring element compensates for possible play occurring between the connecting pin and the fastening sleeve.
Clamping of the connecting pin so it is free of shaking becomes possible if the fastening sleeve has a fitting collar with an exterior diameter that exceeds an interior diameter of the bore. The fastening sleeve can be deformed radially inward at the bore in the area of its fitting collar, and the connecting pin can be pushed into the receptacle of the fastening sleeve and clampingly held in the area of the fitting collar because of the deformation of the fastening sleeve.